POTCO Release Notes - 2007
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year 2007. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! December 21, 2007 *Fixed issue with teleporting to friends and crewmates while swimming that was causing game crash December 19, 2007 *Fixed bug in the Lookout System that was causing players to be sent to the wrong game type *Added notification in the Guild Page that lets you know if your Guildmate is online or offline *Fixed bug that caused ships to occasionally zoom back and forth *Added in-game notification when a Guild invitation token is redeemed *Adjusted the velocity calculation of cannonballs to make it easier to hit enemies while on a moving ship. *Adjusted battle balancing: *Lower level enemies are now able to damage higher level players. Previously, they would always miss. *Lower level players are now able to damage higher level enemies. Previously, they would always miss. *Reduced Notoriety gain for Grenades and Voodoo Staff. *Added functionality to put players back on their original server after playing PVP *Fixed bug in server selection that was sometimes sending players to a different server than the one they selected at the login screen *Removed the server selection panel from the 'pick-a-pirate' screen for accounts that have no avatars *Added code to prevent teleport effects when teleporting while swimming *Fixed an issue with being sunk right as you anchor your ship. If you make it to land safely, your ship should never be sunk *Update made to the Quest tracking system to not track Quests that only direct you to a location (i.e. kill crabs on Tortuga) *Added server names to the Speed Chat Plus dictionary December 10, 2007 *Fixed bug that was preventing some players from being able to play Blackjack or Poker *You are now able to change your bid size in Blackjack *Fixed bug with Voodoo Staff charging that was occurring in combination with the Spell Lore passive skill *Several Lookout system fixes have been implemented to make the matchmaking feature more robust, including providing more feedback to the player as to what their chance is of finding a match *You are now able to select a server before you get into the game - some GUI was moved around on the pirate selection screen in order to account for this new interface *You will now be rewarded with some gold (at least) when digging up a treasure chest *A quest icon has been added to the world map for the quest that is currently being tracked - clicking on this icon will take you to the Quest Journal entry for that quest December 7, 2007 *We have raised the gold cap to 65000 to give people saving up for the War Frigate some space for additional gold *We have fixed the issue where players near the gold cap were not earning notoriety when defeating enemies December 4, 2007 *Names have been added to the taverns on Padres Del Fuego and Cuba *Names have been added to the forts in Kingshead *Tortuga and Port Royal are now more clearly identified on the world map (names have been moved closer to actual islands) *Waterway names have been moved closer to the center of the waterway on the world map *The bug that was causing players to "hang" while attempting to join PVP when another player had dropped out has been fixed December 1, 2007 *Founders program will end on Sunday, December 2, 2007 at 12:01 AM (PT). You will now see different nametags for Unlimited Founders, Unlimited Non-Founders, and Basic Access players. *Added quest tracking for the "return to a townsperson" step in a quest. When a quest is completed, a ray of light will point to the townsperson you need to return to. *Fixed a bug with players and ships popping back and forth suddenly. *Fixed a bug where grenades were hanging in mid air if someone else was also throwing a grenade. *Fixed strange movement of grenade that occurred when a player is moving. *Fixed an issue when switching to grenade that caused siege grenade to always be selected -- now your pirate will use the correct grenade ammo. *Fixed a bug where players wouldn't be able to move when reloading small grenades. *Slowed down player speed when they are using the Long Volley Grenade skill. *Fixed an issue with the Voodoo Doll Swarm skill that was not recording damage correctly at long range. *Fixed a problem with a ship being deployed but still retaining some speed from its previous use. *Added feedback for when teleporting to a friend fails because the friend is unavailable for teleport (for example: in jail, playing PVP, etc...) *Added more feedback for when boarding a ship fails (for example: ship sunk, ship had no more space, etc...) *Fixed an exploit with Voodoo Staff that would allow players to switch between low level and high level skills to avoid long charge times. *Fixed some bugs that were allowing players to move while charging the Voodoo Staff. *Updated some loading screen hints. *Fixed a bug that was causing more than one arrow to appear on the radar. *Added a quest journal notification at the end of Chapter 3. *Guild name submissions are auto-capitalized, and ALL CAPS are automatically removed. *Fixed a bug in the Speedchat Plus chat mode where words that were not in the Speedchat Plus dictionary were not turning red as you typed them. November 20, 2007 *The Black Pearl boss battle has been temporarily disabled due to the fact that it was crashing. *Fixed a crash that was occurring when docking while grappled on to a flagship *A fix has been put into place for the PVP Team Battle server crash *The text for the Gunner Quest has been updated - it now reminds you where to find Olivier *We are continuing to update the text on a variety of Quests November 15, 2007 *A fix has been made to prevent the crash (caused by certain graphics cards) that occurred when going to Padres Del Fuego *Guild name submissions are now auto-capitalized *Fix has been implemented for the crash that occurred when trying to resize your window to 0 pixels tall *Removed latency info that was shown when pressing the F6 key November 13, 2007 *Added ability to invite a friend into your guild by giving them a guild code. Check your guild panel for the "Create Invitation" button. *Fixed bug in quest dialog that was causing some dialog to be missing when returning a quest *Fix for sparse population of enemy ships near the middle of the ocean *Made the following quests lines available for Basic Access members: *Black Mack's Quest Ladder *Tortuga Teleport Unlock Quest Ladder *Darby Drydock's Solo Quest Ladder *All of Josie McReedy's Quest Ladders (including the Random One) *R. Smith's Quest Ladder *Peter Chipparr's Quest Ladder *All of Sam Seabones' Quest Ladders *All Three Shane McGreeny Quest Ladders *Improved graphics of far-away ships *Fixed some loading screen hints *Fixed a bug where the player can purchase more than one of each weapon. *Fixed a bug where the player could purchase Grenade ammo before having the grenade weapon. *Fixed some incorrect skill descriptions for the Voodoo Staff Desolation skill. *Added some text to the Sailing Maneuver skill descriptions to notify the player that Maneuvers do not stack *Added a description to firebrand ammo in the store GUI *We are now limiting PVP mayhem matches to only 8 players *Mouse wheel on a Mac should now select weapon types *Repositioned the attune menu higher so it doesn't interfere with the friends page. Also scaled the buttons down a bit. *Fixed the name that appears when you attune a training dummy. *Fixed jail interior in Port Royal to stop player from getting out of game world. *Fixed jumpiness when steering Black Pearl, and some disconnect problems. There are still known issues with not being able to hit the Goliath properly, or taking damage from forts that we will be fixing soon. Thanks for your patience. *Fixed a bug when a pirate's name was rejected after it was initially approved, and the player could not rename their pirate. *Fixed some memory leaks that were causing the client performance to degrade over time November 5, 2007 *Fixed bug causing missing mouse pointer on Mac's *Fixed a memory leak that was causing Pirates to take up more system memory over time *Fixed Voodoo Doll attunement bugs where targets appeared to be attuned but were not taking damage *Fixed the bug which caused your pirate be invisible in Tia Dalma's cutscene *Fixed the bug which caused difficulty performing a cutlass combo while being attacked *Removed warning about being too close to shore when you aren't steering the ship *Made ships respawn in the world faster *Fixed rare server crash caused by a pirate ship sinking. There may still be cases where your screen will hang indefinitely after sinking, in which case you will have to restart the game. *Added new tips for the loading screens *Fixed a bug where enemies were not healing properly after retreating *Adjusted calculation for deciding when a server population is "ideal" *Removed high level skeletons near Tortuga town *Fixed bug in the healing option giving by NPC's that was giving players a speed and jumping boost *Fixed several bugs that caused crashes when creating a pirate and using the "shuffle" button November 1, 2007 Guild name approvals - known issues: *Several guild names that were previously submitted were accidentally denied -- these will be placed back into the approval process. We apologize for any confusion this may have caused. *We have also fixed a bug where a user was unable to submit a new guild name if their previous request for a guild name was rejected. Other bug fixes: *Fixed crashes that were occurring when using the shuffle function in Make-a-Pirate. *All newly created Pirates will now be placed in an Ocean that is ideally populated, instead of a quiet Ocean. October 27, 2007 Calling all beta testers for Stress Test #9! What: Stress Test #9 - The last one for Phase 2 When: Saturday, October 27 - 11 AM to 2 PM (PT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta This Saturday, October 27, we'll hold our final official Stress Test for the second phase of Beta. This may be your last chance for a while to help push the game to its limits. Grab all of your pirate brethren (as long as they also have Beta access) and join the adventure from 11 AM until 2 PM (PT) this Saturday. Thanks for all your feedback and support! - The Crew @ Pirates of the Caribbean Online October 26, 2007 *Overall level cap was increased to 40 and the weapon level cap was increased to 25 *Raised the level requirement for upgrading ships *Added the ability to click on other players' ships to get info about the captain and crew *Added a "Port of Call" button on the map page, which takes you back to the last major island you were on *Increased maximum capacity on all ships *Fixed the rollup/rolldown sail animation that occurs when the player stops sailing *Fixed the bug that was causing player to end autosailing *Pulled the default camera distance back when sailing a ship *Added a hint on dinghys for players who don't have a ship *Balanced damage values for naval combat *More flagship fixes were made *When you grapple a second flagship, the first one will now sink *Fixed the bug where cargo was being misreported if you teleported to a ship mid-adventure *Fixed descriptions of 'Defeat Ship' quests so the ship class is always shown *A new wake effect was added on ships *Adjusted the level at which some quests are unlocked *Fixed the "unknown location" bug *Removed level 1 weapons from weapon shops *Balanced voodoo doll and voodoo staff skills *Added a team agro check - an enemy who agro's will also agro nearby enemies *PVP games will now take place on less burdened servers to decrease lag *Lowered the damage taken from the pistol "take aim" skill *Tweaked the skill set used by Davy Jones' crew *Fixed the bug that was causing players to start with incorrect Voodoo Staff skills *Added a visual indicator to weapons and skills that are maxed out *Added new animations for pain *Added new animations for being defeated *Re-enabled the quest indicator and ray of light for the graveyard and mansion *Added names to NPC's that were missing one (O'Malley, Peter Blakeley, Daisy, John Wallace, Philip Fuller, Clayton Collard) *Added more descriptive text in parts of the Greer, June and Nill Offrill quest lines *Fixed the Jolly Roger soul drain, poision, heal smoke, spectral smoke, and curse hit effects *Updated lighting inside caves to make it easier to see *Made some minor economy adjustments *Guild members are no longer able to eject the guild leader *New island music has been added, so every island now has it's own unique music *Updated both the tavern and sailing music *Made footsteps a bit louder *Added auto capitalization as names are typed in during Make-a-Pirate *Adjusted the size and placement of the Founder token *Some fixes were made to improve sorting of the friends list *Adjusted chat formatting and colors *Fixed Joshamee Gibbs' neck *Fixed the problem that was causing the Report a Bug page to come up when you logged out *Admin messages now use regular message popups and appear in the chat log *Changed the icon for open chat vs. speed chat plus. The speed chat plus icon is now: "+" *Adjusted the art and screenshots on the panel that appears when you are prompted to upgrade your account *Several server side optimizations have been made to address the lag issue *Changed server terminology to "Oceans" instead of "Worlds" *Early entry has been added for new installs. You can now start making a pirate before the full game is downloaded October 20, 2007 Calling all beta testers for Stress Test #8! What: Stress Test #8 When: Saturday, October 20 - 11 AM to 2 PM (PT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta This Saturday, October 20, we'll hold our eighth official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity based on the latest game build. Data from this test, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the Beta period, will help us to optimize the game, and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this fall. So... let's go ahead and push the game to its limits! Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have beta access) and join the adventure from 11 AM until 2 PM (PT) this Saturday. Remember, this is still Beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - thanks for your support! Look for more Stress Tests coming soon! - The Crew @ Pirates of the Caribbean Online October 19, 2007 *Resolved a prevalent sailing crash introduced in version 1.0.10.11 of the release notes *Players no longer have to fear other player's voodoo dolls *Loading screen pictures have been restored *Kingshead bridge and pier have been restored *The tutorial Sea Chest icon's texture has been restored October 18, 2007 *Optimized AI to reduce latency and lag *Added several Flagship fixes *Improved the projectile collision system (relating to cannon balls) *Increased rewards for higher level quests *Polished some rough edges around the PVP system *Repaired several poker related crashes *Removed backgrounds from the Compass *Updated chat panel GUI for "SpeedChat-only" mode *Fixed a number of pirate creation crashes *Resolved several teleport-related issues *Updated numerous models throughout the game *Some quests can now only be completed once *Enemies now chase pirates more aggressively *Walking back from Pantano River no longer dumps you in the ocean *Nametags have been updated: *They are now visible *Guild name is displayed as well *Founder status icon added *Navy officers now hold their swords correctly *Cannon icon is now visible at the ammunition store *Take Aim skill slows a player down when being used October 12, 2007 *Added more server optimizations to address the lag issue on crowded worlds *Removed NPC's from ships - they will still appear when you board a flagship *Fixed the bug that was preventing people from purchasing grenades after they had earned them *Fixed the bug that was preventing people from leveling up certain skills *Moved the friends list to the right side of the screen and added online/offline icons to friend entries *Fixed the missing buttons on the friend detail panel *Fixed a bug that was allowing people to run extra fast and jump extra high. *Fixed the bug that was causing whispers appear as "blah blah blah" when sent to far away friends *Fixed some collision issues on the Warships *Fixed the bug that was sometimes causing the dig animation to not play correctly *Added sound effects for the drinking tonics, as well as the Full Sail and Ramming Speed sailing skills *New text was added for the Steal Ship List quest *Improved ship placement upon deployment around islands *A fix was added to prevent server crashes from happening when a grenade was thrown in PVP *Fixed the bug in the shackles attack for the voodoo doll *A text fix was made for all the broken quests relating to flagship captures *Added a work-around for the SiS video chips October 11, 2007 Calling all beta testers for Stress Test #7! What: Stress Test #7 When: Saturday, October 11 - 11 AM to 2 PM (PT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta October 10, 2007 *Fixed the problem associated with avatars rapidly orbiting around enemies during battle. *Various bug fixes were made to the PVP system. *A reward description was added to the top level of non-story quests. *Added more server side optimizations to address the lag issues on busy worlds. *Added undead skins for the alligator, bat, scorpion, and wasp enemies. *Made improvements to the visual effects in the Bo Beck/Jolly Roger cut scene. *Fixed the bugs associated with whispering to non-visible friends. *Added a new hole graphic for sails on ships. *Fixed the bug associated with enemy ships spawning in incorrect areas of the ocean. *Fixed the crash that occurred when players leave the poker table and quit. *Added quest-specific speed chat phrases. *Removed the pirate code warning that was coming up when aiming at enemies that are close to another player. *Fixed 3D sound effects for the impact sounds in ship battle. Sound effects should now feel more distant when hitting an enemy ship. *An Exploit fix was added for being able to tag ships and allow other people to sink them. *Fixed some collision and texture problems on the sloop and galleon ships. *The weapon store interface tabs now have images instead of text. October 6, 2007 Calling all beta testers for Stress Test #6! What: Stress Test #6 When: Saturday, October 6 - 11 AM to 2 PM (PT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta This Saturday, October 6th, we'll hold our sixth official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity based on the latest game build. Data from this test, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the Beta period, will help us to optimize the game, and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this fall. So... let's go ahead and push the game to its limits! Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have Beta access) and join the adventure from 11 AM until 2 PM (PT) this Saturday. Remember, this is still Beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - thanks for your support! Look for more Stress Tests coming soon! - The Crew @ Pirates of the Caribbean Online October 4, 2007 *Completed a number of server-side optimizations *Added and adjusted particle effects for the following: stun, smoke, fire *Fixed 'Shackles' bug - player no longer becomes permanently immobile *You are no longer able to break out of 'Stun' or 'Shackles' simply by switching weapons. *Issue with 'Stun' effect appearing over everyone's head during combat has been fixed *Added 'Stun' effect to Cutlass Brawl. Targets hit by the 'Stun' effect cannot move or attack anything for a few seconds, and become immune to further stunning for 60 seconds. *Fixes were put in for various server crashes *Fixed the bug associated with seeing a flagship's boarding timer and panel, even when you weren't battling the flagship *Added a fix for the Windows crash that would happen upon exiting the game *The Three Assassins is now redeemable September 28, 2007 *Balanced enemy difficulty and placement *Added feedback on the population of different worlds *Fixed backwards shovel bug for treasure digging *Enhanced player's status meter to indicate the Groggy penalty *Added low-level ships between Port Royal and Tortuga *Removed the Store Option from Bartenders *Decreased distance radius for credits on a land and sea kill *Damage-Over-Time buffs on a target reduced from five to three copies *Relaxed Enemy Ship AI and improved loot drop rates at sea *Improved whisper chat *District activity now displayed on shard panel *Changed pirate name approval/rejection terms *Modified auto-centering function on ship camera *Improved cannon tutorial timing and fixed low-end platforms September 27, 2007 *Increased the ability to see other ships from a farther distance *Fixed bugs associated with leaving a Parlor game from the Lookout system *Completed several server-side optimizations *Fixed various reported client crashes *The cost of ship repair has been reduced *Enhanced support for in-game shaders and reflections on the Mac version *Motion of a player swinging onto a flagship has been improved May 12, 2007 Calling all beta testers for Stress Test #5! What: Stress Test #5 When: Saturday, May 12 - 11 AM to 2 PM (PT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta May 11, 2007 * The player's user interface has been changed. * The jungles, caves and swamps in Port Royal and Tortuga now have names. * Buried treasure is more closely guarded by enemies. * VIP passes have been added to the game's lookout system, allowing players to specifically invite crew members and friends to join them in PVP combat and parlor games. * The "Challenge to Skirmish" has been fixed. * Navy Guards have been added between the town and Governor's mansion. * Gold drops from enemies have been balanced. * Auto-sail and auto-run have been added. Press Shift-W to enable. * Game Options should now stick upon restart of the game. * We are testing the Basic Access (free) mode of the game - all new accounts created with beta keys will default to this. Basic Access play is ad supported (will run inside an ad frame) and provides players with limited access to certain game features. Please help us test this mode of the game! May 5, 2007 Stress Test #4 is on the horizon! What: Stress Test #4 When: Saturday, May 5 - 6 pm to 9 pm (PDT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta Saturday, May 5, we'll hold our fourth official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity based on the latest game build. Data from this test, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the beta period, will help us to optimize the game, and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this spring. So... let's go ahead and push the game to its limits! Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have beta access) and join the adventure from 6 pm until 9 pm (PDT) this Saturday. Remember, this is still beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - thanks for your support! May 4, 2007 * Fixed a bug that was causing a client crash when using broadside cannons. * Fixed a bug that was overflowing an 8 bit register and causing an AI crash. * Published a new version of the launcher application. May 2, 2007 * A number of client crashes have been fixed. * Improvements have been made to reduce latency issues - this will help to increase performance during PVP battles. * Launcher and game interface artwork has been updated. April 29, 2007 Calling all beta testers... Stress Test #3 is on the horizon! What: Stress Test #3 When: Sunday, April 29 - Noon to 3 pm (PDT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta Sunday, April 29, we'll hold our second official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity based on the latest game build. Data from this test, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the beta period, will help us to optimize the game, and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this spring. So... let's go ahead and push the game to its limits! Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have beta access) and join the adventure from noon until 3 pm (PDT) this Sunday. Remember, this is still beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - thanks for your support! Look for another Stress Test coming May 9! April 27, 2007 * Taking a ship out via the dockworker has been simplified. * Added boss battle: Rescuing the Black Pearl. * Splitting and doubling has been added to Blackjack. * A Log-out button has been added to the options panel. * When you log in, you will appear on the last island you visited. Major islands have jails. * The ability to teleport to a friend has been added. * There is now a new user interface in place for currently targeted enemy. * Enemy aggro has been tuned so enemies don't gang up on people as often. * New name tags reveal the difficulty of an Enemy relative to a player. Red: Hard to defeat. Yellow: Near equal to player. Green: Easy to defeat. Gray: Very easy to defeat. * The Lookout system is now defaulted to Invite Crew. * You should not be able to buy or equip a weapon before you've earned the right to have it. April 22, 2007 Calling all beta testers... Stress Test #2 is on the horizon! What: Stress Test #2 When: Sunday, April 22 - Noon to 3 pm (PDT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta This Sunday, April 22, we'll hold our second official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity based on the latest game build. Data from this test, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the beta period, will help us to optimize the game, and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this spring. So... let's go ahead and push the game to its limits! Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have beta access) and join the adventure from noon until 3 pm (PDT) this Sunday. Remember, this is still beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - thanks for your support! Look for more Stress Tests coming April 29 and May 9! April 16, 2007 * Improvements to server stability. April 13, 2007 Calling all beta testers... See if YOU can crash the servers! What: Pirates Online Stress Test (let the mayhem begin) When: Friday, April 13 - 6pm to 9pm (PDT) Where: PiratesOnline.com/beta Tonight we'll hold our first official Stress Test to get a feel for the game's current capacity. This data, coupled with all of your feedback throughout the beta period, will help us optimize the game and allow us to deliver the best experience possible for the launch later this spring. What better day than Friday, April 13, to push the game to its breaking point? Grab your pirate brethren (as long as they also have beta access) and join the adventure from 6 pm until 9 pm (PDT) this Friday. Remember, this is still beta and all the extra pirates might produce some extra problems - please bear with us and thanks for your support! April 11, 2007 IMPORTANT NOTE: The game database is being reset for this release causing all avatars to be deleted. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we think you'll like all the improvements we've made to the game! *Enemy ships now shoot back. * Hit point changes are better synchronized with the server so you will not see your avatar die while still appearing to have health. Pick-a-Pirate interface now displays account name, subscription type, and allows selection of any subscription in your family account to play under. * Mayhem PVP game type added. It's every pirate for himself in this game. * Captain Barbossa pistol tutorial added. Pistol given to player and the lookout system is introduced. * Tia Dalma voodoo quests added. * Guild/crew/speak buttons added to chat functionality so you can direct your chat to specific groups. * Treasure collection quests added. Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, and Will Turner will now give out treasure collection quests. *Kingshead Island added. * Tells added to Poker system. Player will now occasionally get excited or agitated while looking at their hand. * Prison Dog added! * Many crew system bugs fixed. * More enemy placement and balancing. March 12, 2007 New features: * PVP ship battles now available!!! * Multiple worlds are available now through your map page. * New radar indicators added for quest targets. * Options button added to Sea Chest. * Devil's Anvil island added - look there for Barbossa! * New sound effects added for grenades and daggers. Bug fixes: * Fixed crash when teleporting or sailing to Padres Del Fuego. *Boarding a ship does not set you back to world origin now. Known bugs: * Enemies cannot be attacked after they chase you and disengage. *Player will be unable to pull out a ship after it has been sunk. March 6, 2007 Hints * Find Will Turner in the building across from the East India Trading Company pier. * To get into a player-vs-player battle, use the Lookout system. Hit L to bring up the Lookout panel. * You can find Joshamee Gibbs in the tavern in Tortuga (a building with a light blue door). Known Issues *Teleporting to Padres Del Fuego will cause a crash *Chapter 3 quests are incomplete Fixes: * Poker improvements: Better calculation of minimum bets. Bets double on turn and river. * Fixed missing ship rigging * Fixed bug that was causing camera to snap when using radial menu ship skills. * Building doors working now * Tutorial is now set at night GUI * Several weapon and enemy balancing improvements. * Added the Grave Shackles Doll effect. *Enemies taunt the player when they outnumber him. * Added an enemy skill attack display below the status panel. * Increased cannonball power. * Differentiated between player and npc damage numbers. * Enemies added to Tortuga swamp. * High-level Mossman removed near Port Royal fort. * Signs added to functional buildings in Tortuga and Port Royal. * Randomized spawn points added to Port Royal. Category:Pirates Online Website Category:Game Play